The invention relates to the field of fence post insulators and comprises a structure which may be readily attached on commercially available fence posts and is designed to greatly facilitate insertion and retention of the fence wires and to increase greatly the endurance of the insulator to the pushing and pulling forces of livestock frequently exerted on electric fence lines.
The use of electric fences for containment of livestock is becoming increasingly popular, and in recent years the average length of fence lines has increased substantially, resulting in a need for improved wire supporting insulators to minimize the otherwise substantial task of keeping such fence lines operational. When extremely long fence lines are utilized, it can be difficult to isolate an electrical short or other failure, and it is desirable that minimal inspection and maintenance be required to keep the fence in operating condition.
Most commercially available electric fence insulators are formed of plasitc or plastic-like material and typically have a face with a pair of fence wire retaining fingers, one finger extending outwardly and downwardly from the face and the second finger extending outwardly and upwardly to retain the wire therebetween. Typically, the fence wire must be oriented vertically, inserted between the fingers, and then twisted through an arc of 90.degree. in order to be retained by the fingers. Such insertion and twisting is fairly simple when either the insulator or the fence wire is movable and not yet installed on the post or tightened, respectively, but the task of removing or replacing a damaged insulator which is already installed in a completed fence line is substantially more difficult. Accordingly, in view of the hundreds of insulators often needed for a single fence, it would be desirable to provide an insulator with which the fence wire may be easily inserted or removed, even after the insulator is installed on a fence post.
Adding to the difficulty of maintaining an electric fence line is the continually recurring problem of livestock running or walking into the fence, leaning against the fence, or becoming caught on the fence, with the resultant increased wear on the insulators. The problem becomes more acute if barbed wire is used on the fence line and cattle become caught on the barbs.
An electric fence line will occasionally become inoperative due to dirt accumulation between insulators and fence posts, excessive moisture, ice or snow conditions, or shorting due to weeds or grass growing against or falling over the fence wire. Because of these problems, it has frequently been found desirable to use barbed wire on the fence line to discourage livestock pushing against or leaning on the wire when the fence is not energized. When barbed wire is used, however, the livestock are more easily caught or engaged by the barbed fence and additional pulling forces are applied to the insulators when an animal tries to disengage its coat from the barbs. The pushing and pulling action of the fence wire against the insulator can shorten the use life of insulators and it is desirable to provide an insulator which is constructed to absorb much of the pushing and pulling impact from such livestock action and then return to its original wire holding position to thereby increase the use life of the insulator and improve overall performance and reliability of the fence line.